


How the Grinch Won Christmas!

by missingcadaver



Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingcadaver/pseuds/missingcadaver
Summary: Where Vlad asks Karl to be his fake boyfriend that he can bring home to to piss off his alleged homophobic mom.
Relationships: Karl Frederick Almasen/Jose Vladimir Austria
Comments: 18
Kudos: 77





	How the Grinch Won Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 23rd Birthday, Jose Vladimir Austria! 
> 
> Hope you got to eat pancakes with Karl.
> 
> To you who's reading this, hope you enjoy!

“So, let me get this straight,” Karl tells him in the middle of stuffing his mouth with chips.

"Gusto mo ‘kong magpanggap na boyfriend mo?” 

Vlad nods eagerly.

“At ipapakilala mo ‘ko sa nanay mo na supposedly ay homophobic?”

Vlad hums.

“So, it’s either tatapunan niya ‘ko ng tubig o oofferan ng pera para layuan ka?”

Vlad rolls his eyes. They’re in the middle of watching a movie when Vlad decided to ask his roommate, Karl, for a favor: to pretend as his boyfriend na dadalhin niya sa bahay sa birthday niya to spite his homophobic mom. 

“You’re overreacting, Karl.”

Karl dips a chip to the soda and eats it like the weirdo that he is.

“What’s in it for me?”

Vlad pauses for a while and racks his brain. 

“How about I do the dishes, say, for a month? Or like--”

“Call!” Karl tells him as he’s gulping down his soda. Natigilan si Vlad.

“What did you say?”

“Okay nga,” Karl repeats himself. “Basta wala nang bawian tapos breakfast hanggang dinner ‘yan! Kakalbuhin kita sa pagtulog mo ‘pag di ka tumupad sa usapan.”

“Oy ‘wag! Promise, tutupad ako!” Vlad touches his hair and imagines Karl butchering it in his sleep. He shivers and shakes his head. Then, he grabs Karl’s hands and squeezes them tight. “Thank you Karl!”

Pumiglas si Karl sa pagkakahawak niya at saka siya tinignan ng masama. “Pwede na ba tayong manood in peace? Ang ingay mo rin kasi eh. Wala na ‘kong naintindihan sa pinapanood natin. Okay na, Vlad?”

Vlad pouts and waves his hand to the tv screen. Karl murmurs a “hay salamat” and proceeds to eat his chips and cola combo.

Vlad sighs. Problem number 1 has been addressed. He imagines his mom is going to be livid when he brings home a guy for his birthday aka Jesus Christ’s birthday aka christmas. Honestly, he doesn’t care. He just wants to go home, have his birthday meals with the rest of his family as quickly as he can tapos sabay uwi sa apartment nila ni Karl.

Problem number 2, though. That will be tough. Vlad curses himself mentally.

Maybe asking his roommate whom he’s secretly in love with is not his brightest idea ever. In his defense, bakla lang siya, nadadarang at natutukso rin. Whatever.

\--

In the days leading up to Christmas, Karl starts asking him some questions regarding the, err, meeting with the family.

“Alam ko naman na galit ka sa Pasko--” sabi nito habang kumakain sila ng pananghalian. Mamayang hapon pa ang pasok nila kaya kapag nagtutugma ang schedule nila, sinusubukan nilang sabay kumain.

“Hindi ako galit sa Pasko!”

“--so, ibig sabihin ba, isang bagsakan na handaan sa Pasko tsaka birthday mo?” Kinalabit siya sa paa ni Karl. Their legs are tangled together under the table and Vlad ignores the way it makes him a little too ecstatic. They're only roommates. Roommates who play footsies all the time, apparently. 

“Ba’t mo ba tinatanong?”

“Wala, para handa tiyan ko sa pagkain!” 

“Habang kumakain tayo ng sisig?” biro niya rito. Alam naman ni Vlad na malakas itong kumain. Honestly, it’s one of the reasons why he ended up liking him. Karl looks the cutest when he’s eating. Okay, that’s a lie. He’s at his most beautiful when he had just woken up and when he looks arresting and innocent that sometimes Vlad would need extra five minutes on the shower to take care of his, err, morning problem.

“Close ba kayo ng mga kapatid mo?” tanong naman nito habang nagsasampay sila. Nakasanayan na rin nilang sabay maglaba para tipid sa tubig at sabon. Hawak nito ang brief ni Vlad. Iniwas niya ang tingin kay Karl. It’s too early to sin. 

“We’re okay, I guess.” Dumampot siya sa basket at nakuha ang underwear ni Karl. Lord, hindi naman po sinasadya. Pinagpag niya ito saka isinabit. Tiger print. Cute.

“Yun lang? Okay lang? Nasa’n na ‘yung daldal mo kapag gusto kong manood o matulog in peace? Baka mamaya matanong ako tapos wala akong maisagot. Tatakbo ako pauwi maniwala ka.”

“Okay nga lang kami,” Vlad tells him. “As okay with someone who left home can be,” he adds in a whisper.

Karl looks at him. They continue hanging the clothes in silence until Karl starts elbowing him. He elbows him back. Napunta ito into a full-on harutan with clothes getting thrown everywhere. Mahigit isang oras bago nila matapos ang ginagawa. Swerte na lang na natuyo pa ang sinampay nila.

Nitong huli naman, “So, bakit ako?”

“Ang alin?” Naghuhugas si Vlad ng mga pinagkainan habang nasa sofa si Karl, naghahanap ng mapapanood sa Netflix. 

“‘Yung tinanong mo para magpanggap na syota.” Ibinaba nito ang remote na hawak at saka tumingin sa kanya. 

Kinabahan si Vlad. He tries to play it off nonchalantly. “Eh sino pa ba? Ikaw lang naman ‘yung free.” Totoo naman. Pero syempre, gusto rin naman niya. Playing pretend boyfiends with his crush? Sinong may ayaw no'n?

“Ah,” sabi nito. Saka hindi na nagsalita. Ipagpapatuloy na sana ni Vlad ang paghuhugas nang bigla itong lumapit sa kanya.

“Eh ba’t hindi na lang ‘yung ex mo? Hindi ba libre ‘yon?” 

Aba, teka lang naman, bakit may pag-atake? “Ewan ko,” sabi na lang ni Vlad. His ex is a touchy subject.

“Ba’t ewan mo, eh kinakausap mo pa ‘yun ‘di ba?” kinuha ni Karl ang mga binabanlawan na niyang mga hugasin at saka tumulong na sa pagpunas sa mga ito.

“Hala siya. Sa'n nanggaling 'yan?"

"Eh, nakikita kita sa phone mo minsa eh," reklamo nito. Teka, nagseselos ba 'to? Ah, hindi. Probaly just concerned? Bilang kaibigan? He gets irritated at the thought.

"Bakit ba, ayaw mo na ba? Sabihin mo lang,” Vlad says with a frown.

“Napaka-pikon nito! Tinatanong ka lang eh! Sige ‘dun ka sa ex mo!” sabi nito saka siya iniwan at pumasok sa kwarto.

Ano ‘yon?

\--

Karl left their apartment on the 24th to celebrate Noche Buena with his family. Left alone, Vlad has nothing to do but sulk and think about what various scenarios might happen when they meet his family tomorrow. Will it be as disastrous as Vlad expects it to be? For Karl’s sake, he hopes not. 

His phone lights up while he’s eating pancit canton for lunch (tinamad na siyang magluto). It’s from his Kuya Rob.

“What time will you be coming home?” 

He replies with a short “probably 11 am. Bringing someone.”

He’s about to put down his phone nang biglang umilaw muli ang cellphone niya.

Dalawang text messages.

From his Kuya Rob: “Vlad, come home. Mom misses you so much. We all do. She’s very sorry for what she did.”

From Karl: “Sorry, wala ‘ko sa mood nung isang araw. See you tomorrow!”

Vlad rubs his temples. He throws his phone across the end of the couch. He decides to sleep the day away.

\--

Vlad wakes up a few hours later to his phone ringing. Nagpalinga-linga siya. Madilim na. Anong oras na ba? His phone says it’s 7pm. Ilang oras din siyang nakatulog. He answers the phone.

“Karl?”

“Kanina pa ako tumatawag. Tulog ka?”

“Oo eh. Sorry, I just saw you tried to call me four times. What’s up?”

“Wala naman. Chinecheck lang kita. Wala ka kasing kasama.”

Umayos si Vlad ng upo. Ang sakit ng leeg niya bakit ba siya sa couch natulog?

“Grabe ginawa mo namang bata." Minasahe ni Vlad ang batok. He makes a mental note to look for a menthol patch after this call.

“Knowing you, iinom ka na naman at oorder ng pizza hanggang mag-alas dose.”

“And knowing you, magtetext ka na naman mamaya to say ‘Merry Christmas Grinch!” kahit na hindi naman ako talaga galit sa Pasko.” 

“Eh ano?”

“Hindi ko lang siya gusto. Magkaiba ‘yon, Karl.”

“Eh ‘di wow. Anyway, ako na umorder ng pizza mo para sa hapunan mo. Half Hawaiian, half margherita like always, right?” Vlad hums in response. Kilala na talaga siya ni Karl. Kinilig siya. “Ako na rin nagbayad. ‘Yung tira ‘wag mo kalimutan ilagay sa ref ha! Uupakan kita ‘pag nagsayang ka ng pagkain! ‘Wag mo na pala ipagpabukas ‘yung mga hugasin ha, maaga tayo pupunta sa bahay niyo, di ba? Linisin mo ‘yung bahay bago matulog kesa ‘yung aligaga ka na naman tomorrow.”

“Okay po, baby!”

Shit.

_Shit._

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Vlad at nasampal niya ang bibig. Walang nagsalita sa kanila for a while. Did Vlad fuck up? Lord he hates it here. Take him na. Sinabunutan niya ang sarili. Ang tanga niya lang talaga.

“Karl?” he asks after a moment of silence.

“Ha? Vlad? Sorry choppy ka kasi! Napuputol!”

“Ah, wala! Wala!” Nakahinga siya nang maluwag. Hayop. 

“Oh, basta iligpit mo lahat ‘yan bago ka matulog! Subukan ko ulit tumawag mamaya pero hindi ako nangangako. Bye!”

Vlad hangs up. Humiga ulit siya sa sofa at tumingin sa kisame. Mamaya na ang salon pas. Magmumukmok muna siya.

\--

11:40 pm. 

He’s feeling a little buzzed now but he knows when to stop. He looks around the apartment. Walang mapanood. The christmas decors are his only company and they seem to be mocking him. His friends have all sent him a birthday greeting through texts. They're probably busy with their own Noche Buenas while Vlad’s here, alone and sulking. Pero wala naman siyang ibang masisisi kundi ang sarili niya. To be honest, masarap din naman mag-isa. Minsan kasi, masyadong maingay. Nakikipagkumpitensya pa sa ingay sa utak niya. But he misses having a companion. He misses Karl. Every year, he misses him during this time when he would go back home to his parents. 

Vlad sighs.

It’s been almost three years simula nang malaman niyang gusto niya si Karl Frederick Almasen. Tatlong taon na siyang hopelessly smitten at nagsusuffer sa unrequited love. Hindi naman niya sinadyang ma-in love. Nagulat na lang siya na isang araw, excited na siyang umuwi pagkatapos ng klase niya. He was looking forward to cooking breakfast for Karl kahit na puyat siya the night before kakahabol sa mga requirements niya. Basta, bigla na lang, gusto niyang laging kasama si Karl. Ayaw niyang nawawala ito sa paningin niya kahit isang saglit.

His phone lights up. Speaking of the devil. There’s a message from Karl.

“Check under the tree. Merry Christmas, Grinch!”

Vlad gets up and walks to the Christmas tree right beside the television. Sa ilalim ay may isang box. There’s a note attached to the box. “Ayaw ni Jesus sa tumatanggi sa blessings. Merry Christmas!” Ah, trust Karl to give him a Christmas gift. He removes the note and keeps it inside his wallet along with the other Christmas notes he has received from Karl thus far. 

Vlad rips the wrapper and opens the box. Bumungad sa kanya ang isang mug na kulay berde. Inikot niya ito at saka natawa. It’s a Grinch mug! Vlad chuckles and hugs it. Ah, he sighs dreamily. He puts down the mug and sends Karl a short thank you message. 

"Thank you, Karl. And Merry Christmas to you. I love you for this, you know?"

Karl replies a minute later. "I know. Labyu!"

Hay, pa'no ba naman siya hindi mahuhulog nito?

\--

Aligaga siya buong umaga. Nakalimutan niyang magligpit ng mga kalat kagabi kaya hinabol muna niya ang paglilinis. Ayaw niyang mapagalitan ni Karl. His mom called him earlier to wish him a happy birthday. Nagpasalamat siya at saka nagpaalam na may gagawin pa. Tutal naman magkikita rin sila maya-maya.

Nang matapos maglinis ay agad siyang naligo at nag-ayos. He wore his favorite polo shirt and fixed his hair a bit. They agreed to meet at a nearby cafe para sabay nang pumunta sa bahay nila Vlad kaya naman agad na rin siyang umalis pagkatapos icheck kung walang naiwang bukas. 

Pagdating sa cafe ay naghanap siya ng mauupuan. Napagod siya sa pagdadrive dahil sobrang sikip ng mga daan kapag pasko. Puno na rin halos ang mga upuan sa cafe. May mga magkasintahan, may mga pamilya at meron ding mga magbabarkada. Tse. 

Umorder muna siya ng kape bago nakatyempo sa isang magjowang paalis na. Nang makaupo ay sinilip niya ang cellphone kung nagtetext ba si Karl. Wala pa naman. Sabagay, maaga pa. May thirty minutes pa siyang pwedeng gugulin. 

Nagbukas muna siya ng Twitter. Walang kwenta. Puro away. Sa facebook naman, puro fake news. ‘Dun na lang siya sa Youtube at naghanap ng mga kung anu-anong pwedeng mapanood. Lumipas din ang ilang minuto na nalibang siya sa panunuod ng mga cute na puppies. Sayang talaga na bawal ang mga alaga sa apartment nila. 

After a few more minutes, hindi na siya mapakali. Lingon siya nang lingon kapag tumutunog ang bell sa may pinto ng cafe. He looks at his notification bar and finds no text from Karl whatsoever. He sends him a short “wru” pagkatapos ay inubos na ang kape. Nakakahiya naman sa mga customers na naghahanap ng mauupuan kaya tinignan niya muli ang menu. Nagpasya siyang umorder ng isang latte. Maya-maya pa ay dumating na ang order niya. 

Lumipas ang ilan pang minuto, wala pa rin si Karl. Tumingin ulit siya sa menu. Nag-isip kung oorder ba siya ng kahit anong pastry to go with his latte. 

The bells chimes once more and Vlad looks up and almost drops what he’s holding.

Sa harap niya ay nakapustura si Karl. Bagong gupit at naka-gel ang buhok nito at nakahawi pataas. Bagong ahit rin ito at nakasuot ng long sleeves at light-washed pants. Hulog at lubog. Hindi siya sanay na makitang nakaayos si Karl. Lagi lang itong naka t-shirt sa kanila o kaya naman ay sando. Kapag pumapasok naman ay lagi itong naka-uniform. Diyos na mahabagin, sana kayanin ni Vlad ang araw na ito. Tumikhim si Karl. Nasa harap na pala niya ito.

“Wow, suot agad ‘yung napamaskuhan?”

Lumabi agad si Karl saka umupo sa tabi niya. “Eh ‘di shing! Ano bang ginagawa mo? Tara na, baka ma-late pa tayo! Gago ka buti nga nag-ayos ako eh!” Tumayo na si Vlad dala ang latte niya. Naglakad na sila pupunta sa parking kung saan naroon ang sasakyan niya. 

“Eh sino bang may sabing mag-ayos ka?”

“Gano’n talaga kapag meeting with the in-laws!”

“Huwaw! Confident ka, big boy?”

“Oo naman! Ako kaya ‘yung tipong pinapakilala talaga sa buong angkan!” Binuksan na nila ang sasakyan at saka pumasok. 

“Eh ‘di shing times 2! Sige ka, sabi mo handa kang buhusan ng tubig sa mukha! Sayang lang ‘yang suot mo.”

“Huy, totoo ba ‘yun? Akala ko joke joke lang natin.” Karl pulls the seatbelt and Vlad takes it to put it on him. 

“Sira!” sabi niya pero naalala niya bigla ang dahilan kung bakit siya umalis ng bahay. 

“Pero baka offeran din talaga ako ng pera, kaya dapat, naaayon sa hitsura ang offer.”

“Babalik tayong apartment. Magpalit ka na lang, nakakainis ka!” Tumawa sila pareho.

“Bakit ayaw mo ba?”

“Hindi, gusto nga eh. Ang gwapo mo kaya!” Nice one, Vlad. He pats himself internally. 

Pinaandar niya na agad ang sasakyan bago pa man makasagot si Karl.

Eh ‘di shing!

\--

  
  


Pagkatigil ng sasakyan ay nagpalinga-linga si Karl, nilibot ang paningin sa labas ng bintana na tila ay sinusuri ang bahay nila Vlad na kapansin-pansing matamlay kumpara sa mga palara at kung anu-ano pang Christmas decors ng mga katabing bahay.

“Pamilya ba kayo ng mga grinch?” It was more of a statement than a question, so Vlad just hums in response. Pinatay niya ang makina ng sasakyan.

“Buti suportado ka nila sa anti-Christmas agenda mo, ‘no?” sabi nito habang pilit na tinatanggal ang seatbelt. 

“Ako na, mahirap talagang tanggalin ‘yan,” sabi niya. Vlad leans forward, undoes Karl’s seatbelt, and looks up to find Karl staring at him. Ilang segundo rin itong nakatitig sa kanya. Masyadong malapit. Baka marinig ang malakas na kabog ng dibdib niya. Hindi mawari ni Vlad kung anong nasa isip nito, pero ang hirap umiwas ng tingin. Ibinaba niya ang tingin at tumama sa mga labi ni Karl. Somehow, that just made things worse. Nasa’n ang tapang kanina, Jose Vladimir?

“Hindi pala natin napag-usapan pa’no naging tayo, ‘no?” sabi ni Karl bigla. The moment is broken. Umayos ng upo si Vlad. Nagkamot ng ulo.

  
  


“Ah, oo nga." 

“Bahala na si Batman?”

“Marvel stan tayo, Karl.”

“Bahala na si Spider-man!”

Tumangu-tango si Vlad. Whatever. They’ll just have to wing this.

Lumabas na sila ng sasakyan tangay ang mga gamit nila. Sa kanya, ang backpack niya at kay Karl naman, ang messenger bag nito na mukhang sasabog na sa dami ng laman. Hindi bagay sa suot ni Karl kaya inabot niya ang bag nito mula sa kanya at saka ito kinuha at sinulakbit sa sariling balikat.

“Ako na. Hindi bagay sa napamaskuhan mo, eh,” biro niya.

“Hindi ko nga napamaskuhan ‘to! ‘Pag ako talaga binuwisit mo aalis ako itaga mo sa bato. Maghagilap ka ng ipapakilalang boyfriend mo!” sabi nito habang naglalakad na patungo sa bahay nila. 

“Pakaarte nito, hindi na mabiro. Kanina lang confident ka na ipakilala sa, and I quote, in-laws!”

Tumigil sila sa paglalakad at saka tumingin sa nakasarang pinto. Huminga nang malalim si Vlad. Bahala na si Spider-man, indeed.

Akmang iaangat ni Vlad ang kamay nang biglang kunin ito ni Karl. Karl squeezed his hand at saka ngumiti sa kanya. 

“Don’t worry. I got you.”

Karl presses the doorbell.

A short woman, presumably in her early 30s with heavily lined eyes, bright pink lips with an equally blinding smile opens the door. 

Karl speaks. “Hello po, tita!” 

The smile falls from the woman’s face and Vlad’s head turns so fast it could have fallen from his head. “Bakit?” bulong ni Karl

Bigla bumunghalit ng tawa ang babae at saka sila hinatak sa isang mahigpit na yakap. Masyadong mahigpit in Vlad’s opinion. Parang may halong inis. 

“Welcome home, Vladimir!” she exclaims. Vlad flinches from the sound of her voice. Binitiwan na rin sila mula sa pagkakayakap after a while.

“Oh, you!” sabi nito sa isang accent na kahit si Vlad ay hindi pa rin mawari kung English, Australian, o French. 

Masakit man sa tiyan pero pinigilan niyang humagalpak sa tawa. Huminga siya saglit at saka nagsalita.

“Karl, this is my sister. Ate, this is Karl. My boyfriend.”

Beside him, Karl does not look shaken. Nakangiti pa rin ito pero mahigpit na ang kapit ng kamay nito na napahawak bigla sa baywang ni Vlad. 

“I figured! Mom told me you were bringing someone home. Come in!” Naglakad ang ate niya at inakay na rin ni Vlad si Karl papasok ng bahay. 

“So, this is the boy pala. My god, Vlad, you must’ve told him absolutely _nothing_ about us if he didn’t know about me, your only sister!” Lumingon ito sa kanila sabay kindat. “Nagpatuloy sa paglalakad patungong sala. “Well, Vlad, you know what to do! Karl, dear, make yourself at home.” She sits down then motions for them to take a seat as well. “Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea? Vlad ano ‘to, pagsilbihan mo naman your boyfriend, ano ba!” sabi nito. Bahagyang natigilan si Vlad. _Boyfriend_. Kumislot ang puso niya. Iba pala kapag sa iba nanggaling. “Manang? Pitcher of water and 2 glasses please!”

Lumabas ang isang matandang babae na may tangay ng mga inutos at saka inilapag sa kanila. Vlad immediately pours Karl a drink na agad naman nitong ininom.

“Yes, go ahead. I know naman kayong mga bakla, dapat laging umiinom ng water! Mahirap makipagsex kapag hindi hydrated!”

Napabuga ng iniinom na tubig si Karl. Namula si Vlad sa inimply ng ate niya.

“Ate!”

“What! This is a safe space! And I’m an ally!” sabi nito saka nag-finger heart sa kanila. “You can talk to me about _anything_!”

“Jesus christ!” 

His Ate Judit gasps loudly. “I didn’t know we were allowed to say His name on your birthday.”

Vlad chances a peek at Karl. Namumula pa rin ito pero mukhang naka-recover na mula sa naibugang tubig. Vlad offers him his handkerchief which he takes embarrassingly. 

“Okay po, ma’am,” sambit ni Karl na mukhang lalamunin na ng sofa. 

“Ate Judit na lang, baby boy,” sabi nito saka kinindatan si Karl. “No H!”

“No H,” Karl repeats habang tumatango.

“Anyway, maiwan ko muna kayong mga love birds! I’ll fetch Mom! Be a good boy, Vladimir! No funny business, okay?” sabi nito saka tumayo at naglakad towards the kitchen where their mom is presumably busy preparing food for lunch.

They’re left alone and suddenly it’s too quiet. He looks at Karl who’s fiddling with his phone. Vlad peeks at the screen and sees him reply to his mom asking about his plans for Christmas. 

“I’m sorry, my Ate can be too much sometimes,” Vlad says then pauses. “Most of the time, actually,” he corrects himself.

“Okay lang. Cool nga eh.”

“That was not cool, Karl.”

“‘Eto naman gusto mo ba ‘kong makipagbardagulan sa ate mo?”

They chuckle.

“Well, for what it’s worth I think it’s nice that you have an ally here,” Karl remarks then leans closer to him to whisper. “Eh ‘di ba sabi mo homophobic yung mom mo?”

Vlad bites his lips. He hesitates for a while before speaking. “Well, actually--”

“Vlad!” someone screams. “My baby!”

Vlad’s mom comes running towards him and engulfs him in a hug. He pats her back the breaks away from the embrace. Vlad looks away from her dejected face, licks his lips, then gestures towards her.

“Karl, meet my mom. Mom, Karl, my boyfriend,” he says softly.

“Nice to meet you po ma’am.” Karl stands up and proceeds to shake her hand but his mom hugs him instead. 

“It’s nice to meet you, too, hijo. And drop the ma’am! Call me Tita, ano ka ba. Tita Eva na lang,” she says with a smile. 

“Okay po, Tita!” Karl replies with a grin. “Ah, before I forget po!” Karl grabs his bag and reaches inside it. Isang maliit na box na may maliit na ribbon sa tuktok. “Merry Christmas po! Sana po magustuhan niyo.” Pagkatapos ay nag-abot din ito ng regalo sa ate niya na agad namang nagpasalamat dito (in French).

His mom looks shockingly at Vlad. 

“Whatever, he’s allowed to celebrate Christmas,” he says, trying to go for a deadpan.

She turns positively ecstatic as she takes the gift from Karl’s hands. “Dear, you didn’t have to get us anything!”

“Nako, hindi po, Tita! Gusto ko po talaga. First impressions are important after all,” Karl says.

Vlad’s mom pats him on the shoulders. “First impressions hardly matter when you can get Vlad to be this festive during holiday season. Welcome ka na agad!” sabi nitong natatawa na sinaluhan ni Karl. Vlad grunts at that.

“Anyway, why don’t you two get some rest muna? Vlad, take him to your room muna, pinalinis ko naman kay Manang kahapon ‘yon. Karl, dear, take whatever you want. If you’re hungry, may food naman. I’ll be in the kitchen in the meantime,” she says. She starts to walk back to the kitchen when she turns around. “But boys, no funny business, okay?”

Vlad groans. This is going to be a long day.

  
  


\--

  
  


Karl does not ask what the deal was with his mother. In fact, he does not ask about his mom at all. He guesses it is one of the things he likes about Karl. He does not press him to talk about his issues. About why he left home although Vlad volunteered to share that information to him.

“So,” sabi nito sabay padaskol na umupo sa kama. “Dito ka pala lumaki. Burgis ka pala talaga ‘no? Rich kid.” Sinipat nito ang kama at saka tuluyang humiga.

“Sayang ‘yang suot mo, malulukot!”

Umupo ulit si Karl. “So, dito ka nagbinata ‘no? Kinda weird, don’t you think? Usually sa mga rom-coms ‘di ba may mga nangyayaring kababalaghan sa childhood bedroom?” biro nito saka tumawa. 

Namula si Vlad. Hindi na niya pinansin kung may gustong ipahiwatig si Karl. 

“Sana magustuhan ni Tita ‘yung regalo ko sa kanya,” sabi ni Karl.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” Vlad says.

“I wanted to. Mukha namang masaya siya na nandito tayo no? Sabi ko sa 'yo, boyfriend material ako eh.”

“Okay," sabi njya. Pero sa totoo lang gusto niyang sumigaw ng OO! Sobra! Pero kailangan niyang ikalma ang sarili.

“Kontrabida mo today?” sabi ni Karl at saka tumayo at naglakad papuntang pinto.

“Sa’n ka pupunta?”

“Sa baba. Titignan ko baka kailangan ng tulong ni Tita sa pagluluto.”

“Sipsip! Hindi ka naman marunong magluto ah!”

“Gano’n talaga! Para tumaas ang offer!” sabi nito saka tuluyan nang lumabas ng kuwarto.

Umiling si Vlad at saka tinignan ang mga gamit sa kuwarto niya. Halos wala ring nagbago. He supposes he can admit that he misses this. He sighs.

\--

Downstairs he can hear the cluttering of cutleries and the loud chatter of people. 

Dahan-dahan siyang bumaba at sumilip sa hapag kainan at nagulat sa nadatnan. Karl is seated between his mom and his Kuya Rob who seem to be engaged in a conversation with Karl.

“Pinasasakit niya ang ulo mo, ‘no?” his mom asks.

“Sobra po, Tita! Pinapatambay ang hugasin sa lababo, hindi nagsasaing. Tapos, kung mang-asar po, akala mo regalo ng Diyos sa sangkatauhan!” Karl shares with conviction.

Teka lang! Kaya niyang umamin sa iba pwera lang sa hindi naghuhugas ng pinagkainan! That’s totally Karl! Tamad maghugas at tamad magluto!

“Pagpasensiyahan mo na siya, Karl,” singit ng Ate niya. “That kid is spoiled,” sabi nitong natatawa sabay tingin sa nanay nila.

“True,” sabi naman ng kuya niya. “He’s not really used to sharing space with anyone. I’m actually surprised he’s managed to stay out of trouble all this time since he… well, since he moved out.” Bigla silang natahimik. Rob continues to speak. “Vlad doesn’t know how to do household chores, he’s always been dependent kila Manang here. I guess he’s really lucky to have you.”

Vlad stills at that. He supposes that’s true. Maswerte siya kay Karl. Tinuruan siya nitong makisama kahit na madalas silang magbangayan. He learned how to compromise. And most importantly, he learned how to trust people again. Vlad learned how to like someone again.

Karl speaks up. “Mas maswerte po yata ako!” sabi nito nang malakas at may diin.

“Sa lahat ng kakulangan niya, bumabawi po siya. Hindi rin naman po ako perpekto. Halimbawa po, tamad ako magluto, kaya siya ang nagluluto madalas para sa amin.”

Natigalgal ang pamilya niya. “He what?”

“Karl, Vlad doesn’t cook. At least not when he was still living with us,” sabi ni Rob.

“Kaya nga po mas lalo kong na-aappreciate ‘yung mga ginagawa niya para sa akin. Kasi biruin niyo po, galing siya sa marangyang pamumuhay pero hindi siya nagdalawang-isip na pagsilbihan ako. Pero hindi ko naman po inaalipin si Vlad, ha?” biro ni Karl. Nagtawanan sila.

“Tsaka inspirasyon ko po kasi si Vlad sa pag-aaral.”

“Ano na ngang kinukuha mo, hijo?”

“Journalism po.” They nod. “Gusto ko po kasing magsulat. Anyway, ayun po. Kapag nakikita ko po siyang ginagalingan sa pag-aaral niya, na-iinspire po ako na mas pagbutihan ‘yung pag-aaral ko. Tapos kapag nababaon po ako sa mga projects, hindi po siya nakakalimot na dalhan ako ng kape o merienda.” That’s true, Vlad thinks. He’s always concerned na baka nagpapalipas ng gutom si Karl kapag nagiging busy sa mga ginagawa.

“That… doesn’t sound like the Vlad we know,” Rob says.

“At all,” Judit adds.

Eva reaches out to hold Karl’s hand. “And we’re happy about it. We’re thankful for you, Karl.” She sighs. 

“Sa totoo lang po, wala rin kasi akong kaedad sa bahay. Ako lang po mag-isa. Pero nung dumating si Vlad, nagkasundo po kami. Totoo, nag-aaway kami. Madalas, actually,” sabi nitong natatawa pa. “Pero, hindi naman po ‘yun maiiwasan sa nagmamahalan, ‘di ba?” Tumigil ito saglit at tila may naalala. Napangiti si Vlad. “Kasi ‘pag nagmamahalan, hindi naman po maiiwasan na magkasakitan. Pero ang importante, nagkakapatawaran. ‘Yun nga lang, ako ‘yung laging nauunang mag-sorry. Matampuhin po kasi ‘yang anak niyo eh, ‘no?” sabi niya na ikinatawa naman ng mga kasama nito. 

“Don’t we know it,” his mom says. Silence falls and then, Karl looks at Eva.

“Mahal ko po ‘yung anak niyo.” Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Vlad. Hindi, mali ‘to. Karl is just acting his part albeit hindi niya maintindihan how things are going the way they are right now. His mom was supposed to hate Karl. He shakes his head violently. He continues to listen.

  
  


“Malinis po ang intensyon ko sa kanya. At handa po akong ipagsigawan at ipagmalaki siya sa buong mundo.”

  
  


Hindi mapigilang mapangiti ulit ni Vlad sa mga narinig. Dahan-dahan siyang bumalik sa hagdan at saka bumaba nang malakas para marinig ng mga ito. Pagdating niya sa dining area, nagtatawanan muli ang mga ito. Mukhang may iba nang pinag-uusapan.

Lumapit siya sa likod ni Karl at tumikhim. Tinapik sa braso ang kuya niya tsaka ngumuso sa upuan sa tabi ng Ate Judit niya. Rob rolls his eyes at him and mutters a “clingy” under his breath. Vlad ignores him.

“Vlad! So nice of you to finally join us!” Judit says. “Karl was just about to tell us your love story!”

“Po?!” Karl shouts. “Ay, ang lakas pala. Grabe nag-eecho po pala sa bahay niyo, ‘no?” Karl says awkwardly. 

“Well, it’s nothing special, so can we just eat now?” akmang kukuha si Vlad ng pasta nang magsalita ulit ang ate niya. 

“Sabagay, law of proximity. Tried and tested na ‘yan, kaya nga maraming naglalandian sa PBB,” sabi ng kuya niya.

Bumulong si Karl sa kanya. “Nanonood ng PBB kuya mo? Eh ‘di ba burgis kayo?” Vlad shrugs.

“Wait! So, anong tawagan niyo? Baby? Love? Mahal?”

“Pancake,” sabi niya.

Sumimangot ang ate niya saka bumulong ng “pancake kasi ‘dun sa isa waffle?”

Tinignan siya nang matalim ni Karl. Napalunok si Vlad. Hindi naman niya naisip na may koneksyon sa ex niya. Kahit kailan talaga, pahamak ang ate niya. Teka, bakit ba siya kinakabahan, eh hindi naman sila? Kinuha bigla ni Karl ang bowl ng kanin, sumandok nang pagkaramirami at saka ito inilagay sa pinggan ni Vlad. Pagkatapos ay kumuha ng liempo, hinati ang taba sa laman, at saka inilapag sa kanin niya ang taba. Kumuha na rin ito ng isang sandok ng pasta at saka siniksik sa gilid ng plato niya. Umabot nito ang isang creme brulee at saka nilagay sa tabi ng pinggan niya. Napakamot ng ulo si Vlad sa dami ng pagkain sa harap niya habang nakatingin lang ang pamilya niya na parang nagpipigil ng tawa.

“Kain kang mabuti, _pancake_ ,” Karl says with a sickeningly sweet smile. 

“Karl, I can’t eat all of these,” he says weakly.

“Hindi, ano ka ba!” Binitiwan nito ang hawak na kutsara at tinidor saka kinuha ang sa kanya. Kumuha ng napakalaking serving at saka isinubo sa kanya nang walang pakundangan. “Parang namamayat ka na. ‘Di ba, Ate? Tita? Baka sabihin naman nila pinapabayaan kita.” Tumawa ito. Dinadaan sa biro pero parang may galit yung subo sa kanya kasi mabubulunan na talaga si Vlad. He taps his chest and grabs the glass of water in front of him saka uminom. Hinampas ni Karl ang likod niya at saka hinimas himas.

“Ayan, nabulunan ka pa. Dahan-dahan lang!” sabi nito saka bumalik sa sariling pagkain.

Ngumiti lang ang mga kasama nila at saka nagpatuloy sa pagkain.

Tumingin siya kay Karl pero hindi na siya tinitignan pabalik nito.

Anong meron?

\--

  
  


Pagkatapos mananghalian ay pumanik muna sila ni Vlad para makapagpalit sana ng mas kumportableng damit. As soon as they’re alone,Vlad corners Karl to ask about his reaction earlier.

“What was that?” he says with his arms crossed across his chest. Nauna na siyang magbihis dito.

“What was what?” 

“I don’t know, you tell me. You were acting kinda weird at lunch.” Karl continues racking his drawer for clothes he can change into.

“Ah, eh binanggit ng ate mo ‘yung ex mong sinusumpa ng pamilya mo eh,” he unfolds an old shirt of Vlad’s as if to inspect if it’s good enough. It’s an old shirt from highschool. Karl grabs the hem of his shirt and starts to undress.

Lord, birthday niya nga talaga. Muntik na siyang matumba. Buti na lang napasandal siya sa dresser niya. 

“Alanganamang hindi ako mag-react ‘di ba? Sinong jowa ‘yung hindi magseselos sa gano’n? Oh, ‘di ba? Meryl Streep lang ang labanan!”

  
  


Nang matapos na itong magbihis, humarap ito sa kanya. At nanghina ang tuhod ni Vlad sa nakita. Sanay naman na silang maghiraman ng mga damit, hindi na maiiwasan ‘yun dahil sabay rin silang naglalaba ng mga damit. They don’t mind it. But somehow, Karl wearing his shirt in his childhood bedroom and pretending as his boyfriend is just sending his brain into overdrive. Ah, Vlad feels so much… more. Nag-init ang mga tenga niya. He feels the urge to hug him, to lead him to the bed and cuddle with him. Maybe do other things, too. Lord, patawad. He clears his throat instead.

“Eh hindi naman kita jowa,” he says bitterly.

Karl regards him before speaking. “I object, Your Honor! Jowa mo ‘ko today.”

Vlad inhales sharply and chokes. Iba rin ang linyahan nito. Bakit naman po gano’n? 

“Eh ‘di shing,” he answers weakly. Tama nga ang kanta, parang hindi niya yata kaya. 

Karl throws his shirt at him. They smile.

“So,” he starts after a while. “Shall we join the family, _pancake_?” They laugh. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all. For a day, he can pretend that Karl is his. 

\--

  
  


Pagbaba ay dumiretso sila sa sala kung saan namimili na ang kuya niya ng kung anong papanoorin nila. May mga nakahanda nang popcorn, chips, at soda. Binilinan niya si Manang ng kung anong ihahanda.

“Anong meron?” tanong ni Karl sa kanya. Vlad plops himself on the carpet right next to the coffee table.

“Family tradition lang. We watch a family movie on the 25th.”

“Ah, kapag Pasko!”

“My birthday.”

“His birthday,” sabay na sabi nilang lahat.

Karl grins at them and sits right next to Vlad on the floor. Vlad instinctively wraps his arm around Karl’s shoulders. Karl shifts closer to him.

They decide to watch some romantic heterosexual Hallmark movie, which, in retrospect, is very much a Christmas movie and very much not his type. Karl seems engrossed in it, though.

Patago niyang pinanood si Karl. Tulad pa rin ng dati, sinasawsaw nito ‘yung chips sa cola bago kainin. Hindi niya pa rin gets kung anong purpose kasi hindi rin naman masarap. Sinubukan na niya. He finds it endearing though. Even his family seem amused with this but choose not to comment on it. It's just one of Karl’s idiosyncrasies that he has learned to love. 

Karl’s ears move whenever he smiles or laughs. He also has a wickedly funny laughter that would probably scare kids if they heard him. Karl has a ridiculously gorgeous profile, with his tall nose and beautiful long lashes. Vlad's gaze go down to his lips and his mind takes him back to the moment at the car before they went inside. He wonders what it would be like to kiss him. He starts to draw circles on Karl’s shoulder. Karl looks at him and leans closer.

“Anong iniisip mo?”

Vlad, emboldened by their position, blurts out “ikaw.” This time he doesn’t berate himself for slipping. For now he can attribute this to their act. Later, he can scold himself for being fragile. Pero mamaya na niya poproblemahin. Karl grins at him and presses a kiss on his cheek. Karl trains his eyes back to the television.

Nag-init ang mukha ni Vlad pero hindi niya mapigilang mapangiti. Hindi nila napag-usapan kung anu-ano ang pwede nilang gawin but he’s not exactly complaining. Siya rin naman ang nanalo run sa halik. Napakamot siya ng batok at saka na lang naramdaman na may mga nakatingin sa kanila. He catches his entire family looking mischievously at him, even his mom. Vlad bites his cheeks to stop himself from smiling. He goes back to watching. 

\--

Pagkatapos matapos ng pinapanood nila, his mom announces na darating ang mga inaanak niya para mamasko. 

“Simone and Chomskie will be here, anak. Don’t worry, I bought the gifts for them na.”

He thanks his mom and was about to go to the bathroom nang biglang nag-ring na ang doorbell. Napaaga yata ang mga bisita nila.

His mom fetches them. Karl elbows him to catch his attention.

“Wala akong dalang ekstrang regalo,” bulong nito.

“It’s fine. You don’t have to.”

Pinapasok ng nanay niya ang mga amiga nito kasama ang dalawang batang nakapustura.

“Uy parang ikaw lang oh, suot agad mga napamaskuhan,” biro niya.

“Ah talaga ba,” sabi nito saka siya kinarate chop sa lalamunan. Naubo siya which catches the attention of their guests.

“O, kids mano sa ninong!” 

Agad na lumapit sa kanya ang mga bata at saka nagmano. Napatingin ang mga ito kay Karl. 

“Ah! Stella, Clara, this is Karl, Vlad’s boyfriend. Karl, these are my amigas from college pa,” Vlad's mother says. 

“Hello po!” Karl shakes their hands.

Vlad is shocked that his mother introduced Karl as his boyfriend. He throws his mom a shy smile. 

“Nako, Eva, you didn’t tell us that Vlad’s taken na ha? Oh, kids mano to Karl din! Future ninong ‘yan, dali!” kantyaw ng mga ito. Lumaki lalo ang ngiti ni Vlad. Simone and Chomskie press their foreheads on Karl’s hand and beam at him.

“Nako! Maaga pa, I don’t think I’m ready to be a grandma na!” She pauses to think and then says, “Okay, maybe for Judit!” Nagtawanan ang mga ito at saka naglakad papunta sa dining area para pakainin ang mga bisita. He hears his sister groan and complain na tinawanan lang ng Kuya Rob niya. 

“Kids, this is Karl, Karl these are my inaanaks, Monmon and Chomskie.” 

“Hi, Ninong Karl!” bati nito kay Karl. “Merry Christmas po!” Natawa si Karl sa tabi niya saka siya siniko at bumulong sa kanya ng “grabe, dagdag sa listahan ‘to ah!” Hindi na lang alam ni Vlad kung saan magrereact, sa sinabi nito o ‘yung tinawag siyang Ninong ng mga inaanak niya at pumayag lang si Karl. Hindi na yata niya kaya, kaya nagpasiya na lang siyang kunin ang mga regalo nito.

“Hold on, kids let me get your presents!” Tumakbo si Vlad papunta sa kanyang ina para itanong kung saan nakalagay ang hinahanap. Pagbalik, naabutan niyang kausap ni Karl sina Simone at Chomskie na nakatanghod dito at sa hawak nitong gitara.

“Sorry, nakita nila ‘yung gitara,” sabi ni Karl na pinipilit ayusin ang hawak dito. Halatang hindi ito marunong. 

“Ah, naiwan ko nga pala ‘yan dito.”

Inabot niya ang mga regalo ng mga bata na agad namang nagpasalamat at dali-daling nilagay ang mga natanggap sa bag ng sariling mga ina. Pagkatapos ay sabay na bumalik sa kanila sila Chomskie at Simone. 

“Ninong Vlad can you play it for us?” sabi ni Simone.

“Pretty please?” dagdag naman ni Chomskie na nakanguso pa. 

“Okay, give it here,” Vlad says. Pinasa ni Karl sa kanya ang gitara. 

“You play the guitar?” Karl asks. 

Vlad hums in response and strums it to check if it’s still in tune and adjusts the tuning keys a bit. He strums it one more time and deems it good enough. Karl looks impressed. Vlad puffs his chest a little bit. Suddenly, he feels proud of himself.

“Okay, kids what do you want me to play?”

“Frozen!” sabi ni Simone! “Let it Go!”

“No! That’s so pangit!” angal naman ni Chomskie. Sumimangot si Simone. “Tangled na lang po, please?”

“Sorry, Monmon, Ninong doesn’t know how to play Let It Go,” he says apologetically. “Is it okay if I play something from Tangled?” tumango si Simone at saka umupo sa tabi ng kababata nitong si Chomskie na nagbubunyi dahil napagbigyan sa kahilingan.

“Okay, here we go!” 

“Ninong Karl, you sing too!” Chomskie demands. Napabungisngis naman si Karl sa request ng bata. 

“Ninong Karl doesn’t know how to sing!” 

“Okay lang ‘yan!” sabi ni Vlad. “Kakanta na ‘yan!” sinuntok siya ni Karl sa braso at saka tumango na rin. 

“I See The Light, G?”

“Sing na, Ninong Karl!” hirit ni Simone.

“Okay, fine! But don’t complain about Ninong’s voice!” Karl jests. Vlad shakes his head. He asks Karl if he’s ready and then, he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and starts singing.

  
  


_All those days watching from the windows,_

_All those years outside looking in,_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

  
  


Vlad chances a look at Karl who looks surprised and in awe with what he’s seeing. He smirks at him and continues to sing. Maybe Vlad knows how to sing a note or two and maybe he kept that a secret from Karl who seems thoroughly impressed with what he’s hearing. Pogi points? He fist bumps himself internally. Even Simone and Chomskie look impressed. Vlad is pleased with their reaction. 

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

  
  


Tinitigan ni Vlad si Karl habang kumakanta. Karl looks back at him and holds his stare. God, he’s so beautiful. 

  
  


_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

  
  


Karl’s part is next. He clears his throat and looks at Vlad for cue when he can start to sing. He misses the cue and Vlad chuckles. Karl looks bashful. Cute. Vlad repeats the chord and Karl starts to sing.

  
  


_All those days chasing down a daydream_

_All those years living in a blur_

_All that time never truly seeing_

_Things, the way they were_

  
  


Karl sounds shaky but god, he sounds so beautiful. He bites his lips to stop himself from smiling. Siniko siya ni Karl. Umiling lang si Vlad as if to say he’s doing great.

  
  


_Now he's here shining in the starlight_

_Now he's here suddenly I know_

Karl looks at him intently. Nagkamali bigla sa pagtipa si Vlad. Hindi niya magawang umiwas ng tingin dito. 

  
  
  


_If he's here it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go._

  
  


God, no. Maybe Vlad’s reading this all wrong. Yes, this is all an act, he reminds himself.

But, is it? He shakes his head. 

They start singing together. It’s not perfect but it sounds right to Vlad.

  
  


_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

For a moment it seems like they’re the only two people in the house. His heart is racing. His mind is screaming. 

Love. 

Love. 

_Love._

_All at once everything is different_

_Now that I see you_

  
  


All he sees is Karl. His heart feels warm and full.

_Now that I see you_

They hold each other’s gazes. For a moment, there’s only the strumming of Vlad’s guitar and just the two of them in the world. He loves him so much, Vlad thinks. The song ends and Karl breaks into a smile. Simone and Chomskie start to clap and are suddenly joined by their families.

“Nako, Vlad is so talented naman pala mare,” sabi ni Stella habang pumapalakpak.

“Eva, mukhang makakauna ka talaga kay Vlad ha!” biro ni Clara. Hinampas lang ito ng nanay ni Vlad at saka nagtawanan.

Maya-maya pa ay nagpaalam na ang mga ito na aalis na. Pero bago umalis ay nakita ni Vlad na dumukot si Karl sa wallet nito at binigyan ng tig-isang one hundred peso bills si Simone at Chomskie. 

Nang tuluyan nang makaalis ang mga bisita ay bumuntong hininga si Karl. Umupo sila sa sofa at saka isinandal ang ulo sa balikat ni Vlad.

“Medyo nakakapagod pala magka-anak ‘no?”

Vlad chuckles. “Sinabi mo pa. Matagal ko ring hindi nakita ‘yung mga batang ‘yun kaya na-miss ko rin. They’re the sweetest.”

“‘Wag muna tayong mag-aampon, ha?” hirit nito. Nagtawanan sila at siya namang pasok ng ina ni Vlad. “‘Di ba po, Tita? Sabi ko po kay Vlad ‘wag muna kami mag-aampon. Nakakapagod po pala magka-anak!” Natawa lang ang nanay niya. Nagulantang na lang si Vlad. Baka naman pwedeng easyhan lang, Karl Frederick?

“Karl, ‘wag muna please! I’m too young to be a lola!” sang-ayon nito kay Karl. Nagtawanan ulit sila. Pagkatapos ay nagpaalam na iiwan muna sila para magsimula nang magluto para sa hapunan nila.

Nang maiwan sila ay bumulong si Vlad. “Ilan ba gusto mong anak, ha?” Konting landi lang naman po, Lord. Deserve naman niya, ‘di ba?

Ngumiti lang si Karl at saka pumormang parang nag-iisip. “Siguro tatlo!” 

“Grabe ‘yon!” hirit ni Vlad. “Good luck naman sa mapapangasawa mo!”

“Akala ko ba ikaw?” sabi nito sabay hampas sa hita niya.

“Ah, talaga ba?” 

“Ayaw?”

“Gusto! Tara, ano? Panik na tayo! Gawa na ng baby?” Pasensya na malandi talaga. Kunwari na lang kasama pa sa biruan!

“Gago!” Binatukan lang siya ni Karl at saka tumayo. 

“Sa’n ka pupunta, pancake!” tawag niya.

“Tutulong kay Tita! Kesa malandi pa ng anak niya!”

  
  


\--

The hours went by pretty quickly. They played scrabble for a short while, (his Ate won) and then ate some pizza for merienda. Usually, he’d be itching to leave the house already but with Karl by his side, he feels safe and cozy. Besides, he’s actually having fun. It’s been so long since he got to play and talk with his siblings. He missed this. 

Vlad didn’t exactly leave their house on good terms. He remembers storming out of the house with his clothes packed in one luggage and driving to one of his friends to stay the night which eventually led to him moving out of their house entirely. 

Naglalaro na sila ng Monopoly nang biglang pumailanlang ang tunog ng tambol at tamburin. 

_I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus_

_Underneath the mistletoe last night_

Napatayo silang lahat at nagpunta sa may garden para panoorin ang mga batang nangangaroling. Sumama na rin si Vlad at saka inakbayan si Karl. Pinakiramdaman niya kung maiilang ba si Karl pero pinulupot lang nito ang braso sa kanyang baywang habang nakangiting nanonood sa mga batang kumakanta.

“Pati pala rito ang burgis ng mga nangangaroling ‘no? Sa amin kasi puro ‘sa maybahay ang aming bati’ lang eh,” biro nito.

“Sira, naglevel up naman na siguro?”

“Pa’no mo naman nalaman eh wala kang pake sa Pasko?”

Napaisip si Vlad. This year meron siyang pake. He shrugs.

“Sabagay,” Karl says. “Nag-evolve na nga to ‘dahil ikaw bro, dahil ikaw bro, ang star ng pasko!’” Karl sings. Nagkatawanan sila. 

Nang matapos ang mga itong kumanta, akmang dudukot ng pera ang Ate niya nang pinigilan ito ni Karl.

“Ako na po!” sabi nito at saka bumitiw sa pagkakayakap sa kanya at tumakbo papunta sa mga bata. May ibinulong ito sa mga bata bago nag-abot ng fifty pesos. Pagkatapos, bumalik ito sa tabi niya, umakbay sa kanya at saka winasiwas ang kamay sa mga nangangaroling. 

“1, 2 , 3, go!” Karl shouts. 

And on Karl’s cue, the kids start singing happy birthday. 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Vlad at napatingin kay Karl. Even his family are shocked but immediately clap and sing along with the kids. They’re all looking at him but Vlad only has his eyes on Karl. 

“Happy birthday, Vlad,” bulong nito sa kanya. His eyes start to water. Vlad contains himself. It’s a fucking birthday song, he rationalizes. But god, he wants to claim his lips so bad right then and there. Pero naalala niyang hindi nga pala sila. Is this still a part of their act? He would like to believe it isn’t. 

The song ends and the kids shout a short “thank you!” to them before going to the next house. Vlad mumbles a short thank you and for the second time, gathers his courage and presses a kiss on Karl’s cheek. 

“Grabe ‘yon oh! Huy, may mga bata pa!” biro ng kuya niya. 

“Shut up!” he says with a grin. Vlad reaches for Karl’s hand and leads him inside the house. His kuya continues to make disgusting noises behind them. Vlad slips him the middle finger which his mom sees, unfortunately.

“Jose Vladimir!” his mom shouts.

He looks back and throws them a peace sign.

“Kain na tayo!” he shouts with a smile. 

They smile back at him.

\--

  
  


Dinner went by pretty smoothly. In fact, it went amazing.

They have pasta, some bibingka and puto bumbong, at kung anu-ano pang ulam na niluto ng nanay niya. Puro mga paborito niya ang hinanda para sa kanya.

They were having fun telling Karl embarrassing stories of Vlad when he was growing up. Si Karl naman nagkukuwento ng mga kabalastugan diumano ni Vlad sa apartment nila. Everything felt really nice, if he’s being honest. He doesn’t mind being here if he’s here with Karl.

“But, Karl, curious lang ako. What do your parents think of your current living arrangement?” his mom asks out of the blue.

“Po?”

“I mean, you’re practically live-in partners now. You and Vlad are both young. Do your parents know? I hope they do.” Karl looks at him. He answers for Karl.

“They know me as his roommate but Karl has yet to introduce me to his parents. We’re taking our time.”

“Pero wala naman po silang problema kung magka-boyfriend ako!” paglilinaw ni Karl. 

His mom nods. They continue eating. Nagpatuloy rin ang kwentuhan. 

Pagkatapos kumain, nagpaalam ang mga kapatid niya na bibili ng ice cream para sa dessert. Nagpaalam naman si Karl na pupunta sa garden para tignan daw ang mga decorations ng kapitbahay. He’s about to join him when his phone rings unexpectedly. Nagpaalam siyang lalabas muna sa veranda para sagutin ang tawag. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, Vlad. This is A.”

Silence. 

Vlad checks the number. It’s not saved. Nagbago yata ng number ang hudas. He scoffs.

“Ang kapal din naman ng mukha mong tumawag sa ‘kin. And on my birthday pa?”

“Actually, I just called to wish you a happy birthday sana.”

“Oh my god, A. Trust me. My birthday would have been so much better kung hindi ka na nagparamdam pa!” sabi niya nang may gigil. Ang tigas ng mukha nitong tawagan siya pagkatapos nitong makipaghiwalay sa kanya.

“--and to apologize again. For what happened.”

For what fucking happened. 

Ah, kung pa’no siya iniwan ng hayop na ‘to nang biglaan. Nang walang explanation other than “I’m sorry, Vlad but your mom asked me to leave you. ” like the bastard that he is.

“Never fucking call me again,” he spits and hangs up. He immediately blocks the number. Wala na rin namang rason para mag-usap pa sila. Matagal na silang tapos. Kung meron man siyang nararamdaman dito, ‘yun ay inis. No one deserves to be left like that. Besides, he’s in love with Karl.

Karl.

Fuck.

He sprints to the garden and finds Karl and his mother who seem to be engaged in a serious conversation. He moves before he can think and yanks Karl away from his mother.

“We’re going home,” he announces and tries to pull Karl. His mother stands up abruptly looking worried.

“Why? What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing’s wrong!”

“It’s late. Don’t you think it’s best to stay the night? Kahit ako na ang magpapaalam sa parents mo for you, Karl?”

“No! We’re leaving,” he tries to yank Karl again but Karl breaks free from his grasp.

“Teka, ano bang problema?” 

“Karl, please let’s just go home,” he pleads. Concern is etched on Karl’s face. He nods.

“Okay,” he says weakly. He turns to his mother. “Tita, una na po kami? Salamat po ulit!” sabi nito saka nagmano.

“Of course, Karl. Sana makabisita kayo ulit!” His mom regards him. They start to walk towards the car when his mom speaks again. “Vlad, dalhin mo lagi si Karl dito, ha?” 

Ha.

Dalhin?

Matapos nang lahat ng nangyari?

“Why would I?” he says. They stop walking.

“Why would I, mom?”he repeats, this time louder. He turns and walks back towards his mother.

“Why the hell would I when the last time I talked to you about a guy, you ended up threatening him to leave me!” 

And there it is. The elephant in the room. Three years. They have not acknowledged this for three long years. The thing with untreated wounds is that they continue to spread and fester until there’s only pain and hurting. Karl pats him on the shoulder as if to ask him to calm down. He shrugs him off.

“Sabi mo sa akin, you were happy for me. And then you went behind my back to ask him to leave me! Why, Mom? Bakit!” sabi niya habang dinuduro ang ina. 

Eva remains quiet.

“Ano? Mom! Pagmumukhain mo na naman akong tanga? Na walang alam? Why won’t you tell me? Come on, rip the band-aid off. Just tell me that you hate who I am. No more pretending that you like me or Karl so we can go on our own ways. Say something!”

His mom takes a deep breath. She regards him before speaking.

“When you told me you were gay, I wasn’t lying when I told you that I love you and I accept you. You were 12 then, Vlad. And I didn’t question it one bit. So, no. I don’t hate you. I love you so, so much. Anak kita eh. You’re my baby boy. Dinala kita sa sinapupunan ko for 9 months. Hiningi kita sa Diyos. Pinagdasal kita. And I would do anything to protect you even if it meant playing the villain.” His mom sits down and looks up into the dark sky. 

“When you introduced that.. That bastard to me, I was very happy for you. Truly happy. Never mind that I didn’t like him for you. We mothers, we have our maternal instincts, you see? I thought he wasn’t good enough for my boy. But, I saw that you were happy and very much in love. How could I dare stand between my baby and his happiness? And then you told me that he’s not out to anyone, so you were intending to keep your relationship a secret. I respected that.” Nakakuyom ang mga kamay nito bago ipinatong ang mga palad sa mga hita. 

“But, Vlad, I asked him to leave you not because hindi kita tanggap. Kinausap ko siya at nagmakaawang iwan ka dahil nakita ko siyang may kasamang iba, in public, habang ang anak ko na mahal na mahal siya, gusto niyang itago sa dilim. You don’t deserve to be treated like a secret, Vlad. Your love is too beautiful to be hidden.” 

Vlad chokes back a sob. Nanlamig ang mga kamay niya. He balls his hands into tight fists until he can distract himself from the pain in his chest.

“Why didn’t you tell me, mom?” he asks. 

“I didn’t want you to think there was anything wrong with you. Na may kulang sa ‘yo kaya ka niya niloko at pinagpalit sa iba. I didn’t want you to go through the same things that I did nung niloko ako ng papa ninyo. I was only trying to protect you,” his mom walks to him and grabs his hands. “Believe me, I was just trying to protect you.But I ended up hurting you. I ended up making you feel like I hated who you are. I’m so, so sorry for that, Vlad.” She wipes the tears running down her cheeks. Vlad feels her arms wrap around him. “I’m so, so proud of you. I never intended to make you feel that way. God, I’m so sorry.” She squeezes him tighter. He nods and smiles at her. He forgives her. Vlad can’t see past through his tears but for the first time in years, he hugs his mother back. He whispers his own apologies. He tells her his own regrets, the time they’ve lost, his resentment, about his anger. She wipes his tears for him and kisses him on the cheeks. 

After they have calmed down, his mother asks him to spend the night there with Karl. Karl immediately agrees.

In his old bedroom, Karl lies beside him and caresses his face.

“Masaya ‘ko na nagkaayos na kayo ng mom mo,” he says. 

“Me, too, Karl. Me, too.” 

Karl brushes his hair out of his face and presses a kiss on his forehead.

“She was right, you know?”

Vlad hums.

“You’re too beautiful to be hidden.” 

Everything feels right, Vlad thinks before sleep and exhaustion claims him.

For the first time in years, he sleeps peacefully.

\--

Sunlight streams through the windows. The air is cool and they’re bundled under the covers. Vlad opens his eyes and sees Karl’s sleeping face resting close to his. Karl’s head rests on Vlad’s arm while their legs are tangled together. Vlad smooths the creases on Karl’s forehead with his fingers. Karl’s eyelids flutter and they open. Truly so arrestingly beautiful, Vlad thinks. They break into a smile. Vlad nestles his face on the crook of Karl’s neck. Karl buries his fingers on Vlad’s hair and rubs his head. He would like to stay like this forever, with Karl beside him but they really need to get up now.

“Lakas ng hilik, ah? Sarap ng tulog?” biro ni Karl. Vlad chuckles and hums in response. Ramdam pa niya ang antok at pagod.

“Nakakapagod pala umiyak,” sagot niya.

“Buhos emotions, eh. Anne Curtis ka? Confrontation scene ang labanan ha,” kantyaw nito. Hinampas lang ito ni Vlad. Karl retaliates by digging on his side kung saan siya may kiliti. Vlad jumps and attempts to tickle him back hanggang sa mapunta ang tuhod niya sa binti ni Karl kung saan may naramdaman siyang matigas.They both stop and stare at each other in shock. Holy shit, Lord pakikuha na po siya. Pareho silang namumula. Vlad snaps out of it and scoots away from him. Dali-dali siyang tumayo sa kama.

“May spare toothbrush ako. Tara?”

Nagsipilyo sila nang mabilis. Kasing bilis ng kapag naghaharutan at nagwiwisikan ng tubig. Naunang matapos si Vlad kaya lumabas na rin siya kaagad ng CR. 

“Breakfast na, Karl. Una na ‘ko sa baba,” sabi niya saka binuksan ang pinto. Tumigil siya saglit bago nagsalita. “Baka may gawin ka pang kababalaghan diyan ah!” sigaw niya rito. Kinuha lang ni Karl ang unan sa kama at saka siya binato sa ulo.

“Gago!”

Lumabas na rin naman ito at sinundan siya pagbaba kung saan kasalukuyang naghahanda ng pagkain ang nanay niya at ang Kuya Rob niya.

“Good morning, boys,” bati ng nanay niya sa kanila.

“Good morning po, Tita, Kuya.”

Lumapit si Vlad sa ina at saka humalik sa pisngi nito. “Morning, mom.”

Nagsiupuan na rin sila at saka nagsimulang kumain. Tumabi siya sa ina habang nasa kabila naman niya si Karl. His Kuya informs them that their Ate Judit has gone to work early. Nagpatuloy sila sa pagkain. Corned beef and luncheon meat. Favorite ni Karl. Pero nakalabas rin ang mga tira kagabi na siyang inunang kainin ni Vlad.

“Mom, nakatulog ka kagabi?” tanong ng kapatid niya. “Parang ang ingay nila Vlad kagabi. Grabe baka naman gumawa kayo ng milagro ha?”

Nabulunan si Karl na ikinatawa naman ni Vlad. Tinignan siya nang masama ni Karl. Natahimik siya. Bumaling siya sa kuya niya and throws him a glare. 

“Kuya ang aga ha,” he warns him.

Habang kumakain ay patuloy lang silang nagkuwentuhan ng ina. Nag-catch up sila sa mga namiss nila for the past few years. Nagkakausap naman sila noon pero laging reserved lang ang mga sagot ni Vlad. Pero ngayon, game siyang nagshashare ng mga pangyayari sa school at sa extracurriculars niya. Binubuking niya rin ang mga kabalastugan ni Karl na ipinrotesta naman kaagad nito. Napuno ng tawanan ang hapag kainan nila.

Matapos kumain ay agad silang nagpaalam para umuwi na. Bago umalis ay niyakap ni Vlad ang ina nang mahigpit at saka humingi ng tawad. Nag-abot na rin ito ng pera sa kanya bilang allowance daw. Vlad is finally allowing his mom to be his mother again. Everything feels right.

The ride back home is filled with comfortable silence. He’s glad that he doesn’t have to talk much right now when he’s still exhausted from the emotional onslaught yesterday. That said, he’s just happy na magkaayos na sila ulit ng kanyang ina although admittedly, he’s sad that their act has come to an end now.

Pinatay ni Vlad ang sasakyan. He undoes Karl’s seatbelt for him at pumasok agad sila sa bahay. It’s been a long weekend for them and he’s ready to sleep the day away. But before that.

“Hey Karl?” he calls from the kitchen. Naglabas siya ng tubig at saka uminom. Pumasok si Karl sa kusina na tila nagtatanong. “Water?” Tumango ito. Vlad pours him a drink and passes it to Karl. 

“Ano,” he starts. “Salamat nga pala. For doing this with me. Promise, 1 month akong maghuhugas!” he says with a palm raised in the air. Karl scoffs at him. Vlad walks back to the sofa and closes his eyes. He feels the seat next to him dip. 

“Vlad,” he says.

“Hmm?” Vlad opens his eyes. He catches Karl place a box on the table across them. 

“Happy birthday,” he tells him with a grin.

“Second gift?” Vlad beams at him. “Sabi mo masama tumanggi sa blessings, so I’ll accept this.” He notices the lack of note on the gift. He frowns internally. Karl proceeds to speak again.

“Vlad, ‘nung naabutan mo kaming nag-uusap ni Tita Eva…”

“I’m sorry, Karl. I overreacted.” Umayos siya ng upo.

“Hindi. Ano, let me speak first, please?” Vlad nods hesitantly. He doesn’t know where this is going. 

“Nagpasalamat siya sa ‘kin. For being brave with my love. For loving you daw. I don’t know. That inspired me and gave me the courage, I guess.” Karl looks at him earnestly. “Yesterday, I know that all of it was supposed to be an act. Pero kasi.” Karl grabs him by his shoulders. “Vlad, ayoko nang magpanggap. Gusto ko ‘tong maging totoo. Gusto ko tayong maging totoo.”

Vlad’s jaw drops at the sudden confession. He’s pretty sure he looks crazy to Karl. He feels like someone just kneed him on the stomach. Tama naman siguro siya ng dinig? Hindi siya makahinga. Hindi niya alam kung anong iisipin o kung anong isasagot. At bilang isang matalinong nilalang, ang tanging naisagot niya lang ay,

“Ha?”

Karl smiles at him. “Sabi ko, gusto kita. Gusto kita kasi well, pogi ka, first and foremost." Natawa ito at napakamot ng ulo. "Matalino. Confident. You’re passionate about your studies. You care deeply about the people around you. Hinahangaan ko ‘yung tapang mo sa lahat ng bagay. You inspire me to be brave. So, let me be brave.” Karl scoots closer to him

“Do you feel the same way?”

Vlad regards him for a moment. He’s too dumbstruck for his mouth to function, so he nods instead. Karl beams at him.

“Last na,” sabi nito. “Can I kiss you?” Karl smirks.

Okay, maybe he’s not THAT stupid to not let his mouth do some action. He decides to knock that smirk off of Karl’s face.

Vlad leans forward and kisses him. He feels Karl smile. Vlad cups the back of his head like how he’s always wanted to do. Vlad feels Karl coax his lips open and he kisses him back with so much eagerness. He’s waited so long for this. Karl rests his hands on Vlad’s waist. Like this, Vlad’s head feels like it’s floating and threatening to explode. His mind is blank and there’s nothing but the warmth of Karl’s body pressing against him and his lips nipping and licking at his lips. 

They pull away and regard each other. They’re both breathless, chest heaving and eyes a little glassy. Karl’s lips look red and puffy and Vlad’s sure his lips are in a similar state. Karl breaks into a grin and kisses him once more.

“Tayo na ‘di ba?” Vlad asks somewhere between the fiftieth kiss that they’ve shared. Binatukan lang siya ni Karl.

“Hindi, momol lang. No labels.” Sumimangot si Vlad. “Syempre tayo na. Ano ‘yun, momol na muntik na mag-dry hump tapos walang label? ‘Wag ganon. ‘Dun tayo sa malinaw.”

“I just want us to be on the same page,” Vlad tells him

“We are now,” Karl assures him.

“By the way, ano nga palang pinaalam mo sa parents mo? I mean, you weren’t home for Christmas. Nakita ko kasi nag-text sila sa ‘yo. Ano bang sinabi mo?”

“Na ipapakilala ako ng crush ko sa pamilya niya.”

Vlad cackles. He cannot believe this. Akala niya he was doomed to be stuck in an unrequited love. 

"So, crush mo na 'ko dati pa?" tanong ni Vlad.

"Oo. Parang ang hirap din sa akin kasi thirst trap ka. Lagi kang naghuhubad. Napapaisip na lang ako na baka mamatay 'yung crush ko sa pulmonya."

"Ah.." sabi na lang ni Vlad with a proud smile. Kinurot lang siya ni Karl.

"'Wag kang feeling masyado! Alam ko namang nauna kang nagkacrush sa 'kin!"

"What? You knew?" That's news to him.

"Hindi naman. Minsan lang napapaisip ako kung platonic cuddling pa ba 'yung ginagawa natin." Humiga si Karl at sumandal sa dibdib niya. "Na baka may malisya na 'yung pagiging touchy-feely mo. Gano'n." Tumingala ito sa kanya. "I didn't confess because I wasn't sure."

"Me, too."

Karl presses a kiss on his chin. "Well, you have me now." They share a smile.

Later, when they decide to eat out for dinner as their first official date as a couple, Karl takes him to Pancake House. The place is full; it’s still the holidays. Their legs are tangled under the table and there’s a perpetual grin on both their faces.

“Why here?” he asks later when they’re finished eating.

“Wala naman. Naalala ko lang ‘yung tawag mo sa ‘kin. Pancake. Pero gusto ko lang din iannounce na ayoko na pancake ang tawagan natin. Ano, icoconnect mo sa hayop mong ex? Kidneyhan kita, gusto mo?” 

Vlad guffaws. "Hindi 'no? Seloso ka palang jowa eh."

Karl just shrugs. "Baby na lang. 'Yun din naman tinawag mo sa 'kin once," Karl teases him and winks. Vlad blushes. 

“We can decide on whatever you want,” Vlad says. Karl leans across the table and kisses him.

Maybe asking his crush to pretend as his boyfriend was the best decision he has ever made after all. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Was this my best work? Definitely not.
> 
> Do I care? No. 
> 
> Was I paid to do this? No.
> 
> Exactly.
> 
> Charot!
> 
> If you liked this, please leave a kudos and/or a comment. Kung gusto niyo 'kong sigawan, keri lang din. 
> 
> Twitter: @pangcakehouse
> 
> Thank you Master Dante @ayskrambols on Twitter / sedgefield on Ao3 for pushing me to write. Kahit na feeling ko binudol niya lang talaga ako.


End file.
